reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Cannon
A is a type of stationary smoothbore weapon that employs a propellant charge to fire various types of ammunition. The most common type of ammunition fired by a cannon is a cannon ball: extremely large shot made of stone or forged iron. Description In the single player campaign, the player has the opportunity to utilize large smoothbore cannons in the defense of a fortified position, called El Presidio. The cannons are also in place at El Presidio for the ''Undead Nightmare'' campaign and in multiplayer Free Roam. In multiplayer game modes, the cannon is available as a stationary weapon. The cannon appears to load a type of carcass shot which detonates upon impact. The cannons can be found in the multiplayer maps for various game modes at Diez Coronas and Tumbleweed. In addition, the Fort Mercer Stronghold map has two cannons available for the attacking team. The co-op missions "The Escape" and "Ammunition" have cannons available for the players at Tesoro Azul and Tumbleweed, respectively. The cannon can be difficult to use due to its parabolic trajectory and projectile traveling time, but is a devastating weapon. The cannon is especially accurate when aiming above a target to account for gravity. The cannon is able to damage and kill enemy players through walls and other obstructions. Even inside of a house, the player can be killed by the blast. Stagecoaches and wagons can be obliterated by cannon blasts. The majority of cannons can be found in Mexico. Players using a cannon are often protected from fire to the front, but vulnerable from the sides. If the player is facing a cannon down the bore, wait for it to fire. If they have not died afterward they will have a split second to retaliate when the gunner reaches for ammunition, during which he becomes vulnerable. Challenges The Heavy Weapons I multiplayer challenges (unlocked at level 45) have three challenges, with seven ranks total, involving the use of cannons to kill other players. These challenges are located under the PVP section once unlocked. Trivia *Cannons have an extensive history, and are the technological predecessors to modern artillery pieces and small arms. The most iconic use of the cannon is as a weapon of siege warfare and in the defense of forts. *At the time of Red Dead Redemption, conventional cannons had become outdated by more modern rifled cannons, howitzers, and mortars. Smoothbore cannons still found use, but were increasingly uncommon and no longer in production. *In real life, a cannon required a crew of several men to load and fire. *In Undead Nightmare, the cannon can be a lot more fun to use as there are always large groups of Undead prowling about just outside the gates of El Presidio. Better yet, the Undead will constantly respawn after death whenever the player isn't looking. So the player will never have to worry about having nothing to shoot at. *The player can see Abraham Reyes use the cannon in the mission"The Gates of El Presidio". *The player can see cannons at Riley's Charge but are destroyed and unusable. Gallery File:Cannon.jpg|A cannon being used in a Multiplayer game. File:Cannon_ball_hit.jpg|These 3 helpless players are killed by a cannonball blast. Achievements/Trophies The can be used to unlock the following achievement and trophy: es:Cañón Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Revolver Weapons Category:Stationary Weapons